1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to near field communication (NFC), particularly to a portable electronic device capable of expanding transmission distance for NFC functions.
2. Description of Related Art
With the popularization of NFC technology, portable electronic devices having a NFC module usually integrate with several different NFC applications, such as bus card, credit card, access card, bank card, and membership card. However, the transmission distance for performing NFC functions is short, which is inconvenient to use. In addition, these auxiliary NFC applications increase power consumption. Therefore, simplifying the charging process of the rechargeable battery and expanding the transmission distance for NFC functions, are important aspects in the design of portable electronic devices.